Dorm Rooms
Apples Dorm Room.png|Apple's side of the dorm Ravens Drom Room.png|Raven's side of the dorm Blondie and Cupid's dorm room.png|A glimpse of Cupid and Blondie's dorm front of O'Hair's dorm.png|Front of the O'Hair's dorm room back of O'Hair's dorm.png|Back of the O'Hair's dorm room Kitty's Dormroom.png|Kitty's room. briar's part of the dorm.png|Briar's part of the dorm cedar and cerise's dorm.png|Cerise and Cedar's dorm maddie's side of the dorm.png|Madeline's side of the dorm Dorm rooms at night..png|Dorm rooms outside at night. Lizzie's Room - Lizzie Shuffles the Deck.png|Lizzie's side of the room. Blondie's bed - Blondie Branches Out.png|Close-up of Blondie's Bed Holly and Poppy's dormroom tower - O'Hair's Split Ends.png|Holly and Poppy's tower BRB -T Reflections.png|The hallway in Apple's and Raven's room Briar's side of the dorm - thronecoming.png|Briar's side of her dorm Maddie's side of the dorm - Thronecoming.png|Part of Maddie's dorm Kitty's side of the dorm - Thronecoming.png|Kitty's side of her dorm Ashlynn's Side of the dorm - Thronecoming.png|Ashlynn's side of her dorm Night in Ashlynn's and Briar's dorm - Thronecoming.png|Night in Ashlynn and Briar's room Ginger, Maddie and Lizzie - SUT.png|Lizzie's dorm in Spring Unsprung Daring's_Dormroom_-_Thronecoming.png|Daring's side of his dorm Raven Queen's Dorm Room Card.png Apple White's Dorm Room Card.png Apple descending the zip-line - Apple's Princess Practice.png|Apple ziplining from her dorm room Helga and Gus at the windows - GITBH.png|Gus and Helga talking from the dorm room windows. BWMaddie's room.jpg|BW Picture of Madeline's dorm room from a sketch book. Epic Winter - Daring and Hopper's dorm.png|Hopper and Daring's Dorm Moonlight Mystery - Ash, humhp, justine, blondie.jpg|Justine Dancer's room Moonlight Mystery - justine ash blondie sleeping.jpg|Justine Dancer's bedside Moonlight Mystery - Ramona blame me.jpg|Ramona Badwolf's side of the room Thumb-believable - Nina's Room.png|Nina Thumbell's room inside the school structures The '''Dorm Rooms '''of Ever After High are where the students sleep for the night and prepare for the next day of school. Headmaster Grimm made an unfair offer to the students who have the best destinies, for example, Apple White. Despite the fact that she has to dorm with Raven Queen, who has one of the worst fairytale endings in the school, the two share the biggest dorm room in the school. The Dorm Rooms are also complete with electricity, lighting, and air conditioner and switches. New students such as Poppy O'Hair and Holly O'Hair dorm in the tallest tower of Ever After High. Their dorm is complete with staircases, mirrors and it is tall enough for a fairytale rescue. The O'Hairs reside there because it is Holly's (secretly Poppy's) destiny to let her hair down in her fairytale. Known Roommates * Apple White and Raven Queen * C.A. Cupid and Blondie Lockes * Kitty Cheshire and Madeline Hatter * Cedar Wood and Cerise Hood * Poppy O'Hair and Holly O'Hair * Lizzie Hearts and Duchess Swan * Briar Beauty and Ashlynn Ella * Dexter Charming and Hunter Huntsman * Daring Charming and Hopper Croakington II * Ginger Breadhouse and Melody Piper * Faybelle Thorn and Bunny Blanc * Darling Charming and Rosabella Beauty * Justine Dancer and Ramona Badwolf * Farrah Goodfairy and Meeshell Mermaid * Nina Thumbell and Jillian Beanstalk Trivia *Despite knowing Apple White and Raven Queen's dorm room being the biggest in all of the school, the Headmaster mixes up various student lounges. *With Apple and Raven's dorm to be the biggest in the school, Poppy and Holly O'Hair's dorm seems to be a lot larger, despite the fact that it is located on the top of a large tower. *Blondie Lockes and C.A. Cupid's dorm room seems to be fairly small compared to the other dorm rooms. The walls are somewhat closer together. *On Humphrey Dumpty's dorm room door, he has a handmade sign that reads: DUMP-T STUDIOS *Apple ziplined from her dorm room in Apple's Princess Practice. *Sparrow Hood rooms in a tree house that he built in the Enchanted Forest. Category:Places